Help Me
by Gamegirl1
Summary: What happens after Kyouko has a fight with her father and leaves home? Will her best friend be able to help her? Read and find out. Rated T for strong language and abuse.
1. Prologue

"Yui... Yui please. I know it's late, but please answer your phone." Kyouko said, her voice stinging with pain, she had obviously been crying. Kyouko waited another minute, just hoping that her childhood friend would pick up on the other end, but no answer came. Kyouko sighed. "I'm coming over. **Be there soon**."

Kyouko had gotten into a fight that night with her parents. Kyouko wanted to be the daughter they had always wanted, but frankly, she just wasn't. Kyouko sat them down, something she had planned to do for awhile. She told that she planned to become a Mangaka and was in fact homosexual.

However, her father, a drunk jerk, wouldn't have any of that. The two engaged in a verbal brawl, but when that brawl became physical and he struck her hard across the face, she took off up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Kyouko had been hit by her father before, but it had never been so hard and so full of pure hate.

She remembered how he used to come home late, drunk and mean. When she was little she was always so scared. The reason behind her timidness as a child was always her father. But as she got a little older, her mother found help for her husband and he began getting better and started to drink less and less. But this news clearly upset him, and this time the alcohol wasn't there to mask what he had done.

She could hear her mother screaming for him to get out, but when those screams turned into husky whispers from her father, she could no longer understand what was being said.

Kyouko had sat in her room, crying her eyes out, her face stinging where she had been struck. All the nasty things her father had said to her ran through her mind, causing her chest to tighten in emotional pain.

_"You ungrateful whore."_  
_"Get out of my house you dirty little dyke."_  
_**"You're no longer part of this family."**_

Kyouko could have dealt with the name calling, but the fact that her father would disown her over something like this made her sick.

She pulled her hair up with one of her hands as she began to vomit on her floor. She sat there, heaving up her past meal. When she was finished, she knew it was time to find help. And luckily she had someone who was always willing to help her, and most importantly, protect her.

After she hung up the cell phone after calling Yui she quickly packed a bag with a few things she thought she might need. A few changes of clothes and most of her manga making stuff. She'd prove to her father that she could make something out of herself.

She grabbed what little money she had, walked over to her window and flung it open. More tears began to stream down her face. She was prepared to run away. She choked back her emotions and climbed out on the roof. It was a bit of a drop, but she got down with ease. She started on her trip down the sidewalk, turning around only once to take a final look at the place she once called home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it?  
I'm trying out a bit of a new style. Should I continue?  
Be my best friend and leave me a review. Please?


	2. Chapter 1

Alright... so it looks like a lot of people want to see where this is going. So I suppose I'll write up another part for you guys. But seriously, if you don't like the way I write, you don't have to read it. Or better yet, write your own the way you want it. Just don't tell me how to write mine. It was just a prologue, you don't know where I'm going with this, so just pipe down for now!

On that note, please enjoy the first official chapter of "Help Me."

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Be there soon." Click._

Yui woke up with a start, hearing her friend's voice at the other end of her apartment then a mechanical clicking noise. Immediately, she knew it was her phone in the living room. She climbed out of her warm bed and made her way to the other room. Her bare feet freezing as they touched the cold wood floor of her hallway.

Yui kneeled down on the floor beside the telephone and pressed a key to replay the message left by her childhood friend.

_"Yui... Yui please. I know it's late, but please answer your phone."_ There was a long pause. _"I'm coming over. Be there soon."_

Yui frowned as she listened. _"Oh Kyouko... what happened now?"_ Yui got up and made her way to the couch. _"I guess I'll wait for her then."_ She thought as she wrapped a blanket around herself and turned the television on. A Mirakurun episode was half way over but, naturally, she left it on so it would be there when Kyouko showed up.

Yui waited, but when the episode ended, still no Kyouko. The dark haired girl was beginning to worry, but knowing the blonde, she figured she probably stopped at a 24 hour shop for Rum Raisin or other snacks. However, after another few minutes passed she picked up the phone and called the otaku's cell phone.

_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
"Your call has been directed to an atomatic voice messaging-" Yui hung the phone up.  
She felt her gut heat up, something didn't feel right.

_"Somethings wrong..."_ Yui thought to herself as she stood up and found herself running to the door. Every possible outcome running through her head. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt off the coat hanger, putting it on as she ran down the stairs of the apartment building. Even neglecting to lock the door or turn the television off. She hurried down the stairs, still in her pajamas, half expecting to see Kyouko walking towards her as she rounded each corner.

_"Kyouko, where are you?!_" Yui screamed in her head as her feet pounded against the sidewalk.

Yui ran, full speed, towards the Toshinou household, hoping to run into her best friend.  
However, as the familiar street came into view, her heart sank, as she had not even seen even a sign of the girl she was searching for. She was panting hard at this point, her legs burning as beads of sweat built up on her forehead and dripped down her face and fell to the cold sidewalk. She stopped for a moment leaning up against a bus stop sign, trying to regain her breath.

She stood there, gasping for air, her best firend's house just down the next street. When suddenly a blood curdling scream came from an alley, back the way Yui had come.

The unmistakable voice only yelled two words.

"Help me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, I think I'll leave it there for now.  
I hope you enjoyed the installment.  
I'll update soon, don't worry.


End file.
